Ichika's United Nations Harem
by ChaosMagemon
Summary: A series of oneshots featuring Ichika and each member of his United Nation group of girls. Rated M for sexual situations.
1. Houki

**(Hi, guys. Outside my two Naruto fics I felt like putting in a little fic composed of one shots involving this particular anime and its characters. For those of you know who this anime and series I hope you'll enjoy it.)**

At the IS Academy one weekend afternoon, Ichika and Houki were engaged in a training practice with Houki giving it all she had while Ichika was trying to keep up with her.

"Come on, Ichika, put some muscle into it!" Houki ordered, as she piloted he IS Akatsubaki to attack Ichika who was retaliating with his own IS Byakushiki.

"I am putting all I have into it, Houki!" Ichika cried, as he was struggling to match his childhood friend who was coming at him with the intent to kill.

"If you really were then you wouldn't be dodging me so much!" Houki called, "Come on. Are you a man or are you a mouse?!"

Ichika having his manliness questioned wasn't going to take that insult sitting down, "Oh, I'll show you who's a mouse!" He started coming at Houki full throttle without holding back, putting the girl on the defense.

Houki was taken by surprise at Ichika's shift in determination, but smirked, and thought to herself, 'Now this is more like it.'

Even though Houki was pleased at Ichika's sudden spark of determination she wasn't about to just let him defeat her. So the two fought on equal terms with neither one letting up. When nightfall was rolling in both started exhausting themselves and dropped to their knees before deactivating their IS units.

"What say to a draw?" Ichika suggested.

"Agreed." Houki panted.

After catching their breath, the two finally got to their feet, "Thanks again for this practice, Houki. I really do appreciate it." Ichika thanked her while smiling.

Houki became flustered at her friends words, and looked away so he wouldn't notice her blush, "Uh, no problem. It was nothing."

"Huh?" Ichika was confused at her humble demeanor, "Well, I'm gonna head back. You coming?"

Houki got up and took Ichika's hand surprising him yet again, "Actually..." she trailed off.

Ichika looked back at her, "Houki?"

Houki looked at Ichika with a blush and spoke, "Ichika, could we. Um, that is do you..."

"What? What is it, Houki?"

Houki swallowed her pride and spoke, "Could we go to the bathhouse and freshen up together?"

Ichika was suddenly in shock at what she just said, "What?! Me and you in the bathhouse together?!"

Houki pouted feeling offended, "Is that a no?"

Ichika gulped, "No I didn't say that. It's just not like you to ask me something like that."

Houki continued to pout knowing how true his words were, "I just wanted us to get cleaned up together, ok?"

Ichika sensing it was something Houki really wanted gave her an answer, "Ok, sure."

The girl looked up in surprise, "What, really?"

"Sure. I mean if you still want to." he answered.

"Of course I do!" Houki answered with assurance.

"Well, then. Let's go." Ichika took Houki's hand and walked off with her.

As Houki walked she looked down at her hand locked with Ichika's and thought, 'Ichika's hand is so strong.' she blushed.

Later on in the bathhouse originally for Ichika and his friend Charlotte who at first masqueraded as a boy, was now officially Ichika's alone.

Ichika was currently sitting in the water relaxing, and thought, 'I can't believe Houki was actually offering to take a bath with me. I mean I expected that from Laura and even Charl, but Houki? I guess I really am developing manly charms.' he smirked.

"Ichika?" came Houki's voice.

"Houki?" Ichika looked behind him seeing Houki standing in the entrance with her body wrapped in a towel.

Ichika looked in awe at Houki seeing her wearing nothing but a towel which hugged her beautiful figure tightly.

Houki seeing Ichika's face blushed while hugging herself, "Please, don't stare so much."

Ichika realizing what he was doing turned back to face front. He could feel the water move signaling Houki had stepped into the bath. He tensed when he suddenly felt Houki rest her back up against his own.

"Uh, how does the water feel, Houki?" Ichika asked, trying to start a conversation even if it sounded awkward.

"It feels nice." she answered.

"Sure does." Ichika replied.

They continued to sit in the bath awkwardly, until Houki broke the silence, "Ichika?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you face me?"

"Face you?"

"Yes, please."

Ichika was nervous feeling this was some kind of bait and trap. However, he didn't want to insult Houki by denying her request. Taking his chances he moved himself around to face Houki. He saw she herself had turned to face him. He saw their faces were in close proximity, and taking a quick glance below he could see a good amount of cleavage exposed from her towel.

"Um, Houki..."

Houki spoke as her eyes gazed deeply into Ichika's, "Ichika, I'm really glad it could be just the two of us here."

"You really do?"

"Yeah. I've wanted us to be alone for so long I never thought we'd ever get the chance without some kind of interruption."

"Yeah, that does happen on a daily basis." Ichika chuckled a bit, earning a giggle out of Houki in return.

"But here we are just the two of us now. I can finally tell you what I've been trying to tell you for some time now."

"What did you want to tell me?" Ichika inquired.

"Ichika, I wanted to say that..." Houki was starting to choke, as the words started to escape her.

"What?"

'Come on just tell him already!' Houki was mentally scolding herself.

"Houki?" Ichika started to get worried.

"I love you!" Houki blurted out.

Ichika was blown away from Houki's outburst, as Houki herself covered her mouth in shock. Ichika recovered from the shock finally asked, "What did you say?"

Houki not wanting to deny or cover up spoke, "I love you, Ichika. And not just in an old childhood friends sense. I mean really love you." she said, with her eyes shining with sincerity.

Ichika looked at Houki as if he was seeing her in a whole new light. It finally dawned on him just how much she truly valued not only their friendship but their relationship as well.

"You really mean that, Houki?"

"I do." she answered, as tears started forming in her eyes.

Ichika started to smile, "Thank you, Houki."

"Huh?"

"Thank you for telling me this. I'm glad you let me know. And you know somewhere in the back of my mind I always felt the same way, but I just wasn't smart enough to realize it."

Houki smirked, "You always have been quite an idiot."

"Hey!"

"But I like that side of you, Ichika."

Ichika looked with confusion, "You do?"

"Of course I do. It's the side of you that always gets me to laugh. So don't ever change in that sense."

Ichika's confusion melted away and he smiled, "Got it."

"Ichika, could you also do me a favor?"

"Sure, what?"

"Would you please kiss me?" she requested.

"Kiss you?"

"Yes. Please, Ichika." she leaned closer to him while readying her lips.

Ichika drawn to Houki's lips, once again couldn't bear to deny her request. He puckered up himself and leaned in to her. Their lips made contact and the two kissed passionately.

As they did so, Houki dropped her towel leaving her body exposed. She wrapped her arms around Ichika causing both their bodies to press into each other.

Ichika while still lip locked with Houki thought, 'Oh my god, those are Houki's breasts pressing into my chest. Man they feel so nice.'

Houki was deep in thought as well, 'Ichika's chest feel so toned. Seems like our practice sessions isn't the only training he's been doing. I really like it.'

The two parted, and Ichika spoke, "Houki."

"Yes, Ichika?"

"That was great."

Houki smiled, "Yeah. It sure was. Ichika?"

"Hm?" Ichka suddenly felt his right hand taken by Houki's, and she planted his upon her breast.

"Can you feel my heartbeat?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes. I can feel it all right." Ichika answered, while trembling at the softness of her boob.

Houki smiled, "When it beats like this, it means I'm thinking of you."

"Thanks, Houki. I love you."

"I love you too." The two embraced each other as they relaxed in the bath never wanting to be apart.

'Best night ever.' the two thought simultaneously.

 **(And there you have it. First chapter featuring Ichika and his childhood friend Houki. These one shots aren't meant to be continuing from each other. Just scenarios. Don't miss next time where his next girl is Cecilia. See you until then.)**


	2. Cecilia

**(Welcome back everyone to my latest chapter. In this one shot Ichika spends time with his English number Cecilia. Hope you enjoy it.)**

One afternoon when classes were let out, Ichika was in his dorm room kicking back after a long day of class and I.S training.

"Man, after all I went through today I seriously need to to do some unwinding," he suddenly heard a knock at his door, "Come in!"

The door opened and entering the room was Cecilia Alcott, a British girl representing England at the I.S academy.

"Ichika dear, good afternoon." she greeted him sweetly.

"Oh, hi, Cecilia. What's up?" he asked.

"I just came looking for you. Would you like to join me somewhere?"

"Huh? Where do you have in mind?" Ichika inquired.

Cecilia playfully wagged her finger right and left, "That's a secret." Ichika raised a brow feeling curious.

Soon Cecilia was leading Ichika through the academy while holding his hand, "Come on, Cecilia, where are you taking me?" Ichika asked, as he was being dragged along.

"Stop fussing. We're almost there." the girl promised, as then went around a corner and stopped in front of a doorway, "Ah, here we are."

"I don't remember this room." Ichika said while raising a brow.

"The faculty just installed it for us students. I managed to score us first usage of it."

"But what is it?" Ichika inquired.

"See for yourself." Cecilia giggled, as she opened the door and turned on the lights.

Ichika looked inside and gasped. The room was loaded with all sorts of gaming equipment and entertainment machines. Such machines included arcade games, jackpot slots, air hockey table, table tennis, dart boards, basketball hoop, and Cecilia's personal favorite, a billiard table.

"Holy crap!" Ichika gasped in amaze.

"I thought you'd like it." Cecilia smiled at his reaction.

"Who authorized this?" Ichika asked, while looking around the place.

"Well, the teachers felt like we could use a place to come for after school entertainment. So they had this place made for us."

"This is just awesome." Ichika laughed in amaze.

"I know. And even better, we get to use it before it's officially announced."

"How did you manage that?"

"That's my secret." Cecilia winked, much to Ichika's confusion, "So, Ichika, what do you say we go for a round of billiards like before?" she asked while picking up a pool cue.

"Sure. I could use another refresher course." Ichika admitted, as he picked up a cue himself.

"Then let's get started. And if you need any help, don't be afraid to ask." Cecilia giggled while flirting with Ichika.

"Uh, right." Ichika answered, while feeling flustered.

And so the tow began their game with Cecilia like before wowing Ichika with her skills. Ichika himself was doing too bad as he recalled the time she taught him how to play.

When it came down to the last ball, Ichika was up as he eyed the ball. Cecilia spoke, "Remember to concentrate, Ichika. Don't take your eyes off the ball."

"Right, thanks." Ichika replied, as he focused on the ball. He aimed his cue at it getting ready, before shooting it. He watched as he hit the final ball that was rolling along in the direction of a corner pocket. The two watched as the ball was starting to slow down before it reached the edge of the pocket. After making it close enough to the edge the ball fell into the hole.

"All right!" Ichika cheered.

"Ichika, darling! You did it!" she threw herself at Ichika.

"I couldn't have done it without your practice." Ichika answered, as he hugged Cecilia back.

Cecilia gasped at the feeling of her crush returning the embrace, 'Ichika is hugging me.' she thought while blushing.

When Ichika realized how close he was holding her, he suddenly became embarrassed, "Oh, sorry about this."

Cecilia looked at him and smiled, "Don't be. I like this." she continued to embrace Ichika.

As Ichika felt Cecilia hold him close he thought, 'Wow, Cecilia looks even more beautiful than ever before... Wait did I just call her beautiful? Of course, why wouldn't she be? But why is it I'm starting to see her in this way now?'

Cecilia noticed the perplexed look on Ichika's face, "Are you all right, Ichika?"

Ichika snapped out of it, "Huh, oh yeah. I'm fine, Cecilia."

"I'm glad." she said, as they realized they were still in each others embrace.

They released one another thinking they hugged it out long enough, "But I am really proud of your progress in billiards."

"What can I say? I had a very good teacher." he smiled at her.

Cecilia gasped and continued to feel swooned by his words. Ichika spoke up once again, "Hey, you wanna grab something to eat from the cafeteria?"

Cecilia answered, "Why, Ichika, I'd love to! Ahem, I mean I do feel a bit famished. So yes."

"All right, then. Let's go." Ichika said, as he took her hand and led her off.

Cecilia looked down seeing Ichika was the one holding her hand this time, and thought with bliss, 'Ah, Ichika's hand feels so wonderful. If only he could hold my hand like this under a different type of circumstance.'

She envisioned herself walking down a wedding aisle while heading towards an altar where a priest was waiting. When they reached the altar they saw all their friends from the I.S academy cheering them on while some were shedding tears of jealousy. Cecilia looked seeing her rivals for Ichika off to the side serving as her bridesmaids cheering her on, along with Chifuyu Orimura actually smiling.

'Ah, now that would be the best moment ever.' Cecilia thought with joy, only to suddenly lose her footing and fall forward.

Ichika seeing this spun and caught her before she could hit the floor, "Cecilia! Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." she answered with relief, "Oh!" she let out a moan.

"What's wrong?" Ichika asked.

"Um, Ichika..." Cecilia continued to moan.

Ichika suddenly realizing he hand a handful of something looked down and saw in the midst of catching her he ended up grabbing her by her right breast. He blushed with embarrassment and let go of her.

"I am so-so sorry!" he apologized frantically.

Cecilia covered up her chest while trying to hide her own blush, "You've really got a strong grip." Ichika raised a brow looking confused expecting her to be more mad at his act of accidental perversion.

Later the two were in the cafeteria and sharing a table and enjoying a bite to eat, "So, Ichika, are you prepared for the up and coming match ups?"

"With all the training I'm receiving I actually do feel confident I'm ready for them."

"I'm glad you feel so confident in yourself," Cecilia smiled, "We're all pushing you to be the best you can be so that you can continue to protect us just as we always look out for you."

"And I'm glad you and the others look out for me in return." Ichika admitted.

"You're a dear friend, Ichika. We would do anything for you... Especially me." she looked away hoping to hide her blush.

"Cecilia?"

"I know when I first met you I thought you were beneath me thinking you were nothing but a weak boy not worthy to be recognized as a man," she began, "But you've proven me time and time again that you're more of a man then I ever gave you credit. And now I'm proud to stand by your side as a comrade and a friend."

Ichika replied feeling happy, "I'm glad to hear that. I'm also lucky I got you and everyone to stand at my side when things go bad."

"I'll always be at your side Ichika no matter how bad things get. Because I care about you so very much," she clasped his hands from across the table, while Ichika was taken back by this, "You're so very special to me, Ichika. I can't imagine what my life would be like if you weren't in it."

"Cecilia, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Ichika asked, as he could feel his heart racing.

"Ichika, I-I'm in love with you." Cecilia blurted out.

Ichika heard those words echo in his thoughts, and spoke up, "Cecilia, you..."

Cecilia hearing herself say that out loud looked around seeing nobody was around to have heard her confess, "I'm sorry, Ichika. It was so sudden and stupid of me to just say that. Perhaps I should go." she got up preparing to leave, until Ichika got up and took her hands and surprised her.

"Cecilia, please don't go." he pleaded.

"Ichika?" she gasped.

"Did you really mean what you said to me? Please, be honest."

"I... Yes, Ichika, I really mean it. I do love you, my darling." she assured her confession.

Ichika smiled, "Well, I actually love as well."

"You do?" she gasped, "Wait a minute. Is it the same kind of feelings you share with the others?"

"Honestly, I don't know for sure. I mean I care about all of you. But I don't know at this point where my heart belongs. But I care a lot about you too. It may be love it may be friendship, I don't know what. But I do know my feelings for you are as strong as any I.S unit or pilot using it."

"Ichika." Cecilia gasped, before smiling and embraced him, "Thank you." Ichika returned the embrace without any sense of fear of who may spot them in such a position.

As it was getting dark, Ichika walked Cecilia back to her dorm room, "Well, Cecilia, this is it. I had fun today."

"As did I, Ichika dear." Cecilia agreed.

"We should go to the game room more often for billiards." Ichika offered.

"It's a date." she giggled.

"Yeah. A date." Ichika chuckled. Ichika suddenly saw Cecilia get up close to his face and surprised him with a kiss planted right on his lips.

Ichika was automatically entranced and consumed by Cecilia's passionate kiss couldn't help but return it, 'Wow. Cecilia really knows how to kiss.'

'I may not have been the one to have kissed him first thanks to Laura. But I will settle for this.' Cecilia thought, before the two parted.

Cecilia smiled and spoke, "Have a goodnight, Ichika darling."

"You too, Cecilia. Goodnight." he replied, as Cecilia went inside her dorm room.

Ichika felt his lips recalling what he just did with her. He turned and began walking away with a bit of strut feeling proud of what he just did with Cecilia, and was deeply hoping another chance would come.

 **(And there you go. A little fun with Cecilia like before. May not have been explicit moments but they don't all have to be. Don't miss next time where Ichika spends time with his second childhood friend Rin. See you then.)**


	3. Rin

**(Hi, guys. Here's my new chapter this time focusing around Ichika and Rin. Enjoy.)**

Outside the I.S Academy, Rin was waiting for Ichika while looking a bit impatient. She was dressed in a traditional blue Chinese dress, while her hair was done up in panda buns.

"Ugh, where the hell is Ichika? He was supposed to have been here already." she grumbled to herself, until she heard his voice call out to her.

"Hey, Rin!"

The girl gasped, as she spun and saw Ichika running over. Ichika was wearing sneakers, jeans, and a red shirt covered by a sleeveless black jacket. Rin looked at him feeling flustered at his choice in wardrobe which made him look studly.

He stopped and caught hie breath, "Sorry, I'm late. I misplaced my phone. Luckily I found it," he said, until he noticed her flustered look, "Um, are you ok, Rin?"

Rin realizing she was looking embarrassed in front of Ichika, shook it off, "I'm fine, thank you."

"Oh, well, that's good. Anyway You look cute in that outfit." Ichika smiled.

Rin once again was taken aback by his words, "You-you really think so?"

"You bet." Ichika confirmed.

Rin chuckled sheepishly, "Well, thanks. You-you look nice too, Ichika."

"Thanks. I've been needing to break in this look."

"Yeah. Well, come on, let's not waste any time." Rin took Ichika by the hand and dragged him along.

"Hey, easy. I can walk you know!" Ichika protested, but thought while looking at Rin, 'Wow, she's more hyped up about this then when I asked her.'

 _Flashback_

" _What? A date?!" Rin gasped, as she stood outside her room with Ichika holding a flyer out to her._

" _Yeah. The Mega Mondo Fair's in town, and since you've always wanted to go to it I figured now would be the best time."_

 _Rin was getting excited, until a thought crossed her mind resulting in a frown, "You're not just asking me and the rest of the girls, are you?"_

" _Not this time. This is strictly between you and me."_

 _Rin once again let out a gasp of joy, "You mean it?"_

 _Ichika nodded, "So then you wanna go?"_

" _You bet!" Rin cheered._

" _Great. Can you be ready Saturday at eleven?"_

" _You know it." she confirmed._

" _Then I'll see you then." Ichika took his leave, as Rin was smiling brightly._

 _Flashback end_

As Rin dragged Ichika along, she thought, 'This is going to be fun.

So the two arrived at the fair seeing many tourists already having fun. They looked around in amaze with increasing excitement on what to do first.

"This is awesome." Ichika gasped.

"Amazing!" Rin cheered.

"Well, Rin, what do you want to do first?"

Rin looked at Ichika in confusion, "You're asking me?"

"Yeah. Whatever you want to do, I'll do it with you." Ichika promised.

Rin smiled hearing him say that, "In that case come on." she took him by the hand and dragged him along.

"Hey, this again!" Ichika groaned at the dragging.

Soon the two were on the carrousel, with Rin whooping and cheering as if she were a real cowgirl. Ichika watched her from his own horse smiling to himself. He always did like seeing his second closest friend having fun.

Next the two were on the ferris wheel that was lifting their cart up to the top. Rin looked around and gasped seeing the whole city from up above. When she looked down and realized how high up they were, she cried and held onto Ichika pleading him to not let her go. Ichika himself chuckled at seeing Rin act so adorably scared.

After the ride, the two were walking through the fair each eating a cotton candy. Rin looked at hers and then up at Ichika, before pulling some of the cotton candy off the clump, "Here, Ichika. Try mine."

Ichika seeing her offer some of her cotton candy to him spoke, "Thanks, Rin." he opened his mouth, as Rin fed him the piece.

"How is it?" Rin asked.

"Delicious," he answered, before grabbing some of his own cotton candy and offered it to her, "Here, try some of mine."

Rin seeing this smiled and opened her mouth allowing Ichika to feed her, "Tasty."

"Glad you like it." Ichika replied, as they walked to the game area.

"Come on, Ichika! Let's play some games!" Rin cheered, as she ran to the area.

"Wait for me!" Ichika ran after her.

And soon the two were participating in some games with Ichika dominating the dart game and winning Rin a panda bear plush, much to the girls joy. Rin herself was busy away knocking over bottles with balls, and won Ichika a lion plush.

The two walked and laughed at how much fun they were having, until Rin spotted a roller coaster up ahead, "Ichika, check it out! The Vapor!"

"Wow. It's one of the fastest roller coasters to date." Ichika gasped.

"Come on, let's try it out!" Rin cheered.

"I don't know, Rin. Have you forgotten your reaction on the Ferris Wheel?"

"I was just reacting on impulse! This will be different!" She snapped.

"Somehow I don't buy that." Ichika replied.

"Ichika, don't make me hurt you!" Rin threatened him while readying the right arm of her I.S.

Ichika taking the hint waved his arms to make her stop, "Ok! Ok! We'll do it!"

"Thank you." Rin smiled, as she powered her I.S down.

So the two went to the Vapor, and stored their game prizes with everyone else's stuff that couldn't be brought onto the ride.

Ichika and Rin managed to get the front seats and were looking excited, as the coaster started going up before reaching the top. Rin's look of excitement suddenly turned to worry when she realized how high up they were and how fast they were truly going to go down.

"Oh, God! No! No wait! Stop!" Rin cried, until the coaster dropped fast with both her and Ichika screaming.

Though Ichika's scream was mixed with excitement and laughter, Rin's was full on screaming in panic. With every twist, turn, and loop the coaster went through both screamed at the top of their lungs like everyone else.

When it came back to the starting point and slowed down, Rin was hyperventilating, "I thought I was going to die back there."

"Well, you survived." Ichika laughed at his friends shock.

Afterward, once Rin calmed down from the roller coaster shock she and Ichika were currently sitting on a bench.

"Man, this has been so much fun, hasn't it, Rin?" Ichika asked, as the girl answered.

"Yeah. It sure has."

"Wow. I mean, when was the last time you and I did something like this together, just the two of us?" Ichika wondered.

"Not since middle school." Rin replied, as she remembered the good old days.

"Man, that long?" Ichika chuckled, "Time certainly does fly."

"I'll say." Rin agreed.

"Seriously though, Rin. I'm really glad you came with me." he spoke to her with sincerity.

Rin blushed, before answering, "Well, I didn't have anything else going on today. So I figured why not."

"I just though since I did so much with Houki, I should at least not make you feel left out. You're also my childhood friend, you know?"

"Of course I know." Rin answered, as she felt flustered.

"Good. Because don't even think just because I have two childhood friends, one is better than the other."

"There isn't?"

"Of course not. Both you and Houki are two of my childhood friends. I would never value one over the other."

Rin thought to herself in surprise, 'Wow. So no matter how many times I'm regarded as the second childhood friend, he values me equally,' she looked at Ichika and spoke, "Ichika?"

"Hmm?" he looked at her.

"How would you like to make you dinner when we get back?" she offered.

"Really?" Ichika asked.

Rin nodded, "It's the least I can do after all you did for me today." she smiled.

"Thanks, Rin. You're the best." Ichika smiled back.

Rin giggled, "I know."

That night back at the academy, Ichika and Rin were in the Chinese girl's room, where Rin had just finished preparing some of her special Chinese dishes.

"Oh, wow. This is all looks so good." Ichika marveled at the food.

"Family's specialty." Rin said proudly.

"I don't know where to start."

"In that case how about I feed you?" Rin offered.

"Sure, thanks, Rin." Ichika answered.

Rin grabbed a fork full of the first dish, "Open your mouth. Ahh."

"Ahh." Ichika closed his eyes and opened his mouth ready to taste the delicious food.

Suddenly taking him by surprise instead of receiving food put in his mouth, he felt something soft press against his lips. He opened his eyes seeing Rin planting a big wet one right on his lips.

Rin parted from the kiss leaving Ichika in surprise, while the girl smiled at him sweetly, "Thank you, Ichika. For everything.

Ichika after processing what happened and enjoying the gesture smiled back, "You're welcome, Rin."

And so the two began enjoying their dinner knowing today turned out to be the best day either one could've had, especially with each other.

 **(And there's the chapter. That's three girls down now. Don't miss next time where Ichika's with the blonde French beauty Charlotte. See you until then.)**


	4. Charlotte

**(Welcome to my next update. Today's chapter features Ichika and the cross dressing cutie Charlotte.)**

It was noontime outside the Orimura residence. There stood Charlotte Dunois looking at the doorbell and feeling hesitant.

'Come on, you can do this. You've come this far. So you can't turn back now.' she thought as she was prepared to ring the doorbell.

Just as her finger was ready to press it, a familiar voice spoke up, "Charl?"

Charlotte jumped in shock, as she turned around and saw her friend, classmate, and crush Ichika standing behind her.

"Ichika, I didn't see you there!" she laughed nervously.

"Sorry, I startled you." he replied.

"Oh, it's nothing, really." she smiled.

"Did you stop by for any reason?" the boy inquired.

"Oh, well. Since it's still summer break, I just wanted to come see you. Is that a problem?" the blonde girl asked.

"Well, not at all. Come on, let's go inside." Ichika said as he unlocked the gate.

"Oui, let us go," Charlotte agreed, and thought with joy, 'I'm going into Ichika's home.'

Inside the Orimura home, Charlotte sat on the sofa while Ichika was getting them each something to drink. Charlotte looked around seeing how nice and tidy the house looked.

"Ichika, are you the one doing the household chores?"

Ichika answered, "Yeah. Chifuyu's way too busy. And there was a long time where she just wasn't here."

"I understand," Charlotte thought to herself, 'I'm sure Ichika will make a fantastic househusband. Ah, a househusband.' she blushed.

Ichika then sat a glass of iced tea down on the coffee table for his friend, "Here you go, Charlotte."

"Oh, merci, Ichika." she thanked him.

So they both had a drink of iced tea, as Ichika spoke, "So how're things?"

"Oh, things are good. And how about you?"

"I'm doing great. After all that school cramming, I'm glad to be on break." Ichika said in relief.

"I know. Now we can just relax and enjoy our break without having to deal with school sessions." Charlotte agreed.

Later on, both Ichika and Charlotte were sitting side by side on the sofa watching a movie, and laughing.

"Oh, where do they come up with this stuff?" Ichika laughed.

"American comedy. It is gold, n'est-ce pas?" Charlotte laughed along with him, as their hands ended up touching.

When they realized how close they were, they backed away from each other a bit feeling awkward. Their awkwardness soon turned to smiles.

"I'm glad you decided to come by, Charl."

Charlotte felt flustered, "And I am glad to be here with you, Ichika."

Ichika smiled before looking at the clock, "Oh, what do you know? It's almost dinner time."

"Oh. Would you like me to make you something, Ichika?" Charlotte inquired.

"Actually, I was looking into ordering food tonight. Pizza ok with you?"

"Oh, yes. I would love pizza."

"Great. Any toppings for you?"

"Surprise me." she answered.

"Ok, then." Ichika said as he grabbed his cell and began to order.

Charlotte smiled, and thought to herself, 'I've spent this much time alone with Ichika without any interruptions. This is the happiest day of my life.'

Ichika hung up and spoke, "It'll be twenty minutes. Is plain cheese ok by you?"

"Oui. I don't mind."

"Oh, good."

"Ichika." Charlotte began, as she moved her shoulders up and down.

"Yeah, Charl?"

Charlotte got up and walked up to him, "I want you to know I'm happy that I could be here with you alone."

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Yes. And one more thing, Ichika." Charlotte began, as she cupped Ichika's face and planted her lips upon his.

When they parted Ichika's face was red as a strawberry and panting in reaction, "Charl?"

Charlotte smiled, and asked, "Did you like that?"

"Well, yes, but what brought this on?"

"Well, Ichika. I know how you care about each of us, and we care about you too. But I wanted to show you just how special you truly are to me. Understand?"

After Ichika processed what just happened he couldn't help but smile at his french friend, "Actually, I do, Charl."

"You do?" the French girl asked curiously.

"Yeah. I mean even when you were pretending to be a boy you were there to help me during training. Even when going up against Laura. When I found out you were a girl I was of course shocked. But that didn't matter because I knew I still had friend who would have my back just as I'd have theirs."

"Ichika." Charlotte gasped.

"So I care a lot about you too. I love you, Charlotte." he confessed, while taking her hands into his.

Charlotte was overcome with joy and smiled, "I love you too, Ichika."

The two friends leaned in and kissed passionately. The two wrapped their arms around each other to keep themselves close to one another.

'This feels better than before.' Charlotte thought.

'Man this is great.' Ichika thought to himself.

Later on the two finished having their pizza dinner, and were stuffed. Charlotte looked at the clock and saw how late it was.

"Sacrebleu, is it that late already?" she gasped.

Ichika looked seeing it was already ten, "Oh, you're right. With all that's been happening we must've lost track."

"I probably better get going." Charlotte said, as she got up only to be stopped by Ichika.

"Hold on there, Charl. I was thinking it's too late for you to be going out there at this hour."

Charlotte pouted, "Do you think I cannot take care of myself?"

"It's not like that at all. I just don't think it would be right if I just let you go out at this hour. How about just staying over at my place?"

Charlotte almost lost her footing after hearing Ichika's offer, "What? Really!?"

"Yeah. Unless you didn't want to. Then I won't force you."

"NO!" she cried, taking Ichika by surprise. Charlotte regained her composure, and answered calmly,"I mean. I would love to stay here. But Orimura-sensei..."

"Like I said Chifuyu's super busy, so she won't be here."

"Well, that's one less thing to worry about." Charlotte said in relief.

"Shall I set up the sofa for you?" Ichika offered.

"Actually, Ichika..."

"Yes?"

"Would it be all right if I slept with you?" Charlotte asked, while trying to keep her blush under control.

Ichika looked surprised, "Sleep with me? In my bed?"

"Oui. Would that be all right?"

"Uh, well. If you don't have a problem with that than all right." he answered.

Charlotte smiled, "Merci, Ichika."

Soon in Ichika's bedroom, both Ichika and Charlotte were in bed together with Ichika on the right side closest to the wall, and Charlotte on the other side.

"Comfy enough, Charl?"

"Yes. I am quite comfy, Ichika."

"Good. Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ichika. See you in the morning." the two fell asleep and snuggled up close.

As Ichika slept, his body moved on his own and ended up coping a feel of Charlotte's left breast. The girl felt it and yet didn't wake up. Rather she smiled and thought to herself.

'You pervert, Ichika.' she snuggled up closer.

 **(And that's the chapter. Charlotte was one of my top girls for Ichika, and next up is another of my top pics for him, Laura the German soldier. See you then.)**


	5. Laura

**(Hi, guys. I've decided to wrap this fic up by ending it with Laura. Reason why I'm not doing chapters with Tatenashi and Kanzashi is because I'm sticking with the classic five. Enjoy.)**

In Ichika's room one morning at the academy, Ichika slowly woke up as the sun shined through his window.

"Oh, morning already?" he groaned, while rubbing his eyes.

He looked and saw at his side was something underneath his covers, "Oh, don't tell me." he opened the covers to see none other than his German admirer Laura Bodewig. She was asleep and wearing her black cat footsie pajamas courtesy of her friend and roommate Charlotte.

Laura awoke and rubbed her eyes, "Is it morning now?"

"Again, Laura?" Ichika asked in a dry tone.

Laura seeing Ichika awake smiled and giggled, "Good morning, Ichika. Meow!" she waved her right hand like a cats paw.

"What is this all about?"

"Brilliant assistant instructor's suggestion of how to wake one's significant other up." Laura explained with pride.

"I still say you should fire that instructor." Ichika replied in a dry tone. Ichika saw Laura crawled into his lap and purred, "What're you doing?"

"Can't you tell. I'm your little kitty cat sitting on your lap. Meow!" she continued to be cute.

Ichika watched Laura continue act like a cat at first feeling disturbed, but suddenly smiled seeing just how cute Lyra really was.

Deciding to play along he began patting Laura's head, "Good kitty." he said soothingly.

Laura smiled, as she enjoyed the pats, 'This feels so good, ja.' she thought.

Soon Ichika ceased the head pats, much to Laura's disappointment, as the boy spoke, "As much as I'd love to keep this up. I really need to get ready for the day."

"Right. I shall leave you to do that. But before I go I was wondering something." she began looking a bit sheepish.

"Yeah? What?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me for the day." she blushed.

"You mean a date?" Ichika inquired.

"Um, ja. If that is what you want to call it." Laura continued to feel flustered.

Ichika smiled, "Sure, I'd be ok with that."

"Really?" Laura gasped with hope.

"Yeah. Just give me fifteen minutes, ok?"

"Sure." Laura nodded, as she left Ichika's dorm room.

Fifteen minutes later, Laura was outside the school wearing the same outfit Charlotte helped pick out for her the day they went shopping together. A purple dress with black high heels.

"Hey!" came Ichika's voice.

Laura looked and saw Ichika coming over wearing sneakers, jeans, and a red shirt covered by a black vest.

"Sorry I kept you waiting." Ichika apologized.

"Oh, nein, you were just in time." Laura answered.

"Oh, that's good." Ichika said, as he could help but gaze at her.

"What are you staring at?" Laura asked getting embarrassed.

"Nothing. I just think you look cute in that outfit."

"I'm cute?" she asked.

"Of course. How could you not be?"

Laura looked away and muttered, "Foolish boy."

"What was that?" Ichika asked having not heard her.

"It was nothing. Well, come along." Laura took Ichika's hand and dragged him along.

"Ok. Easy. I can walk myself." Ichika protested while being dragged.

And so the two had walked to the mall, with Laura holding onto Ichika's hand. Every place they walked other people would look at them with smiles at how adorable they looked together, especially how Laura looked.

After Laura dragged Ichika around a few stores, hoping to learn more about what it takes to be viewed as a normal girl instead of a military fighter. She and Ichika finally stopped outside a cafe to have a drink.

As they each took a sip of their drinks, Ichika spoke, "Isn't this nice?"

"What is?" Laura inquired.

"You and me, just hanging out together."

"Oh?"

"I mean with all the training and studying we do at school, it's nice to just have a chance to relax." Ichika said, as he stretched his arms up.

Laura nodded, "I agree. And I'm glad I could spend such a day with you."

"Same here. You know it's hard to imagine so long ago you were not like this." Ichika said, as he eyed Laura.

"Like what?" Laura wondered.

"Well, when you first came to the academy you wanted nothing to do with anyone. And to top it off you slapped me in the face." he said with a scowl.

"And I apologize. It was biased and rude of me." Laura admitted.

"And the next time we met in class you kissed me in front of the entire class." Ichika added, as he recalled the event while enjoying it regardless of his surprise.

"Well, that is what one does with their bride, is it not?"

Ichika sighed, "I really wish you'd stop calling me that."

Laura ignored his request, and asked him a question, "Ichika? I was wondering that day when I declared I would make you my bride?"

"Yes..."

"Well, how did it feel? When your lips met my own?" Laura squinted her single eye.

Ichika was taken aback by Laura's question, and thought, 'What do I tell her? I mean this was my first kiss, and no doubt hers too. If I say it was bad I would just insult her. In fact I didn't hate it at all. So just tell her what I felt."

"Well, Ichika?" Laura crossed her arms looking impatient.

Ichika snapped out of his thoughts and saw Laura was waiting, "Well, Laura that kiss was absolutely the last thing I expected you to give me." he reminded her.

"Right." Laura replied sheepishly.

"But I truly did enjoy it."

Laura's happiness perked up, "You did?"

"Yeah. I mean that was the first time I was ever kissed."

"You mean I..."

"Yeah. You were my first kiss." he confessed.

Laura's visible eye lit up, and though, 'Yes! I succeeded where those others failed!'

While Laura was busy feeling good about herself, Ichika noticed her daydream expression, "Uh, Laura. You feeling ok, now?"

Laura realizing she was daydreaming snapped out of it, "Oh, ja. I am fine." she straightened herself out.

"Right." Ichika said knowing she like the others would be off in their own fantasy land.

"Uh, what you say we check out some more stores, ja?" Laura suggested.

"Sounds all right be me," Ichika confirmed, as they got up and he offered her his hand, "Shall we go?" Laura smiled, and nodded before taking Ichika's hand and they both walked off.

That night, as Ichika and Laura returned to the academy dorms the two stopped in front of Ichika's room, "You really didn't have to walk me to my room, Laura."

"But since you are my bride, I felt it was right to see you made it here safely." Laura explained.

Ichika rolled his eyes, feeling her words were demeaning him, before speaking, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." before he could return to his room, Laura tugged at his shirt.

"Before you turn in, Ichika. There is something I want to do."

"Ok, what?"

"This." Laura activated her IS to make her taller than Ichika.

The boy was almost expecting her to want to fight, but found his collar gripped by her right arm and pulled into a passionate kiss like the first time.

Ichika was shocked at first, but suddenly enjoyed the sweetness of Laura's lips, while the girl herself was once again happy that she got give Ichika a kiss still putting her ahead of her fellow competition.

When they parted, Laura sat Ichika back on the floor before deactivating her IS. He looked at him and smiled, "Have a goodnight." she walked back to her own room.

Ichika stood outside his room petrified before feeling his lips. Eventually, he smiled and said to himself, "All right." he turned and went inside knowing he really did have good luck on his side.

 **(And there you go. I hope you enjoyed this fic, despite how short the chapters were. But now I've decided it's time to end it. I'll see you readers again soon.)**


End file.
